Finally Found Love
by Repliku14
Summary: Sora has to say goodbye to Kairi. Will they ever realize that destiny brought them together? This would've taken me only an hour and a half, but I accidentally closed the doc. However, that actually ended up being a good thing, because I feel that this second and final draft is better. Enjoy this oneshot and please review so that I know what to fix and all that jazz!


Kairi sat on a paopu tree, watching the sunset. Tears fell on the lucky charm in her hand. She

felt this way because Sora was never coming back.

He had told her the news yesterday. As a Keyblade master, he would need to stay on other

worlds to stop potential threats and train new masters. He had come to ask her if he should give up the

title and stay or keep the title and stay off-world. She had told him that she thought that he should fulfill

his duties as master. With that, they had said goodbye. She now wished that she had told him to stay.

Kairi was angry at the world, angry at ALL the worlds, but most of all, she was angry at herself.

For not telling him that she loved him.

He had to fulfill his duties as a master, but that didn't change the fact that she wanted him there

even more. What if he wasn't interested? What if he just wanted to stay friends? What if he didn't think

that she was for him? What if… what if he had found someone else? This could have just been a

convenient way to tell her one of these things.

She and Sora had been friends forever. She remembered the days they had spent at the beach,

the days spent building the raft. The darkness came, but they had made it through. He had saved her a

few times.

Then there was the promise he had made. He hadn't exactly kept it, but when they had been

reunited, it had been all right. This time, he hadn't made any promises. He didn't have any to keep, but

he also didn't have any to break. However, she thought that she should made him promise that he

would come back so that he would have an incentive to.

Sora was kind, courageous, gentle, and above all, a great friend. Kairi had always tried to be the

same to him. Maybe that was another reason that he might have that he wasn't interested- that she

hadn't succeeded.

Kairi walked into a cave. This was where they had drawn themselves sharing paopu fruit. She

had never really believed in the fruit's powers, but if she had known that this would happen, she

would've tried anything. Anything to ensure their destinies would be intertwined.

She looked at the picture, which brought a new stream of tears. It was getting dark outside, so

she went back home, where she cried herself to sleep.

Sora sat at the entrance to the Mysterious Tower. He felt awful, leaving Kairi behind. He should

have offered to take her with him. But… the Destiny Islands were her home. She had friends, she had

school. It would be the equivalent of taking her life away.

Sora had always had a little crush on her. Riku, being the nosy little weasel he sometimes was,

had pried the secret from him once, but other than that, no one else knew.

To him, Kairi was perfect. The way she smiled, the way she looked, the way she talked to

people- everything.

Sora sighed. He had no idea what to do.

"Something wrong?"

Riku sat down next to him. "Thinking about Kairi?"

"N-no, of course not!" Sora said defensively.

"Sora…"

"Okay, yes," he admitted. "I feel like a horrible friend, leaving her behind. I mean, I have duties

to fulfill, and my heart is telling me to, but… what if my heart is wrong?"

"Maybe your heart is being lied to by your mind."

"Wh-what? Why would you say that?"

"Sora, do you want to stay 'just friends' with Kairi?"

"…yes."

"You've been telling your mind that you want to stay that way, and that in turn has affected

your heart. You've been telling it that you don't want to lose your friendship with her. In a way, you've

been lying to yourself."

Sora thought about it. Riku was right. It was only because of himself that he thought this way.

He knew what he had to do. He had to go back to Kairi, to his love.

Sora stood up. "Where are you going?" Riku asked.

"To tell Kairi the truth."

Riku smiled. "Looks like you know what to do. Go to your princess."

Kairi walked along the beach.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Kairi turned to see Sora, sprinting towards her.

"Sora!" She ran and embraced him. He hugged her back.

"Kairi, I have something to tell you."

She nodded. "Go on."

"I've been telling myself that we need to just be friends because I didn't want our friendship to

change, but I was wrong. I lied to myself, but now I've realized that all I want is to be with you. As for

fulfilling my duties as master, I've worked that out with Yen Sid. Riku and I can make this our home base

for training and searching for problems to snuff out. Anyways, Kairi… please forgive me."

Kairi smiled. "I forgive you."

They leaned in and kissed. It felt more magical than anything they had ever felt before. Neither

wanted to stop, but of course, they had to breathe, so the kiss ended.

They embraced each other lovingly, not speaking. Their hearts did it for them.

"I love you, Sora."

"I love you too."

Meanwhile, hidden in a tree, Riku watched as they kissed. He smiled, happy for his friends.

They had finally found love in each other.


End file.
